


I Was Scared

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Omega Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: Magnus is afraid to go near Alec after the difficult pregnancy and birth, oblivious to how much his behaviour is affecting Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 11
Kudos: 259





	I Was Scared

Their daughter Maxine was born six months ago, and before that Alec had been placed on bed rest, meaning there was a strict no intimacy order given by the doctors and Catarina also, before a traumatic birth in which Alec had lost a lot of blood, there had been fear that one or both of them could have died. So in all, it had been almost a year since he last felt his Magnus's body pressed so closely to his, both of them writhing in pleasure as they moved as one.

Did Magnus no longer find him attractive? Was it that Alec no longer appealed to him? Or…No, Alec could not think like that, Magnus would never have taken another man or woman in that time. It was not ideal, but it was not overly long. Their courtship was not much shorter, because of the clave and his opposing family, so it was not like they had not gone without one another for such length before. Deciding to talk to the alpha when he returned from the meeting with the downworld council, Alec wanted to put the issue to rest.

But it did not happen, instead, Magnus was summoned to the Spiral Labyrinth to assist with an issue that they were having which only the high warlock could solve. Magnus took Maxine in his arms and spoke with her for a few minutes of how he would miss her and she had to be a good girl while he was gone, that papa would return soon, Magnus then walked over to Alec and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek before turning and going out the door without even saying goodbye.

Seven weeks he was gone. The entire time Alec thought of his final moments with him before he left. Magnus had barely acknowledged him but had spent several minutes with Maxine. Alec had been thrilled when Magnus, unlike other alphas, cared so well for their daughter, loving her the moment he saw her, swearing to be the father she would always take pride in and could rely on, but it still stung that Alec himself was cast aside.

Alec was busy in their house, Magnus had insisted they shift into a bigger bungalow in Alicante when the news of his pregnancy came, with some clave paperwork one afternoon when he realised he was overdue asking for Maxine so to give her her next meal. When the maids informed him she was with her father who had spent his time since his return with her, Alec swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears at bay before nodding to them and telling them he would retrieve Maxine himself.

Alec hardly recalled the walk to the rooms; he simply placed one foot in front of the other at great speed until he reached the desired location. Upon entering, Alec hears their daughters’ infectious giggles and looking over to a window seat, he saw Magnus blowing raspberries on her little belly as another bout of laughing occurs. A momentary smile comes to Alec's face before heartache and anguish again engulf him.

Maxine turned her little head and gurgled happily on seeing him, it was then that Magnus seemed to realise Alec was even there. He walked over to them slowly and smiled at Maxine, her little hands raised so that he would pick her up. Lifting her carefully, Magnus’s hand was just below his as though to provide extra protection. When his fingers gently rubbed off his own, Alec's eyes rose to meet Magnus's, and for a mere moment, there was something in his gaze that seemed to contradict his recent behaviour, but he quickly moved away and walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window.

“She has grown.”

“Not by much.”

“But I missed it.”

“But you are back now and can make up for all the time you were away from her.” Alec opened his robe and began to feed the hungry child. He could feel Magnus's eyes on himself as she suckled.

“Indeed.” And with that, he left the room.

Alone with Maxine in his arms, looking at her dark hair and her beautiful golden cat eyes, that made her look so much like Magnus, he wept. Magnus could not even be near him now; no sooner had Alec entered the room, Magnus sought to leave it. The part of his skin that he had momentarily touched still tingled, yearning to feel his touch for just a moment longer. Tears fell onto his daughter who seemed to sense his despair. All Alec wanted was his husband, was that too much to ask?

The nursemaids took Maxine after she was fed and rather than going to the dinner organised to welcome Magnus' return, Alec instead went to bed, not feeling up to the company of others. Curled up against a pillow, he wept until exhaustion took him.

He woke to an aching head and sore eyes. Standing over him was Magnus, frowning at him as he surveyed him. “You never came to dinner.”

“I was not hungry.” Alec replied, turning over.

“But you have to feed our daughter.”

“I am aware.”

“And take care of yourself.”

“I take care of myself just fine.” Alec retorted, his temper short. “Not that you would notice.” He mumbled after.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, tell me, what was that last part?”

“Nothing.” Alec pulled the blanket up so to not have Magnus' gaze directly on him.

“No, tell me.” He pulled it down.

“What do you care? What is it to you Magnus? I could be dead and you would not notice, so just go to whatever whore you have been warming the sheets with and leave me to lament my existence here.” Alec yelled angrily and rose from the bed, glaring at him.

“I seek none other.” Magnus answered angrily, gritting his teeth.

“Well, you sure as hell do not seek me.” Alec shrieked when not a moment later Magnus took his hands in one of his and pulled him against himself, crashing their lips. Alec was shocked at the passion that filled the kiss, in moments, Magnus was all over him and one of his hands reached down to squeeze Alec's ass as the other one slid up through his hair.

The suddenness of the assault confused him, his body simply reacted to the touch, his lips melting against his and his hands seeking purchase as Magnus manhandled him onto the bed and continued to nip and kiss his lips, his hands now busying themselves with unbuttoning Alec's trousers and hiking up his shirt to pinch the nipples beneath.

Alec gasped as his hand suddenly rubbed his entrance; the underwear Alec was wearing drenched in slick at Magnus' abnormal behaviour and the promise of him after such a drought. “My, my…” His lips were against the junction of his neck and shoulder, but Alec could hear the pride in his voice. Tearing the flimsy garments away from Alec's body, Magnus pulled his own shirt over his head, throwing it away, before hurriedly getting out of his pants, the lust in his eyes blatant.

Not even waiting to stretch him, Magnus aligned himself with Alec, hard and leaking and pressed in. The moans both of them emitted were utterly sinful. The sensation of being filled so snugly after so long without him made Alec shudder and sink his nails into his strong biceps. “Magnus.”

That was all Magnus required, as soon as he heard his name on Alec's lips, he began to move. “You think me a scoundrel.” He growled as he ploughed into his willing body. “That I would bed another person when I have taken a spouse. In our years together, have I ever given you reason to believe such thoughts?”

“Of late yes.” That caused Magnus to stare at him, but not cease his movements. “You are a hedonistic, passionate and lustful man who expresses himself as such, and you never so much as look at me now, so what else am I to believe. You have changed?” Magnus gripped his hair and pulled it back, just as he knew Alec adored.

The sound of skin slapping against skin resounded around the room. Heavy panting breaths chorused as both became more and more exhausted by the rapid pace, but neither of them wanting it to stop as they both chased their releases.

“I never could think of another but you Alexander, you are the only person who reigns over my heart.” He snarled, trying to hold back long enough for Alec to look at his face and see nothing but sincerity and longingness there. 

“I…Gods.”

“Yes, come for me my darling, let me know you yearn for me still.” He gasped; pressing himself in as far as he could, knowing how Alec loved the feel of his long cock inside him. 

“Magnus!!!!” Alec bellowed his name as he came, their cries mixing with each other as Magnus filled him up.

It took a minute of gasping breaths and sloppy kisses before either of them could think to move. “I nearly lost you.” Alec frowned at his words. “Catarina and the doctors, they said early in the pregnancy, that we could not do anything that could risk harming you, we didn’t, but I nearly lost you anyway, both of you really, and after, I was so scared. I could only think of the blood-soaked sheets from when you birthed her. I thought if we had sex…you could become pregnant with child again. I could not risk losing you again, Alec.” He explained.

“I was anaemic and had very low levels of amniotic fuild. Which is why everyone had recommended against sex as the baby did not have much space to move already. And knowing how we get, it could have been dangerous for the baby. This is the reason why the birth was that difficult too. But I more than likely would have been fine.” Alec explained, toying with some of his hair.

“I cannot lose you, Sayang. We should not have taken the chance now either. I'm sorry.” he stated, panicking, looking to his abdomen, knowing there was a chance he knocked him up once more.

“It will be fine my love.”

“You thought I no longer loved you.” His saddened eyes broke his heart. “How could you think such a thing?”

“My husband is the most amorous man behind closed doors, yet he would not touch me, what was I to think?”

“I…”

“It is done now Mags, think nothing more of it, the mess has been cleared up, and you and I are once more as we enjoy being.”

“Depraved?”

“Utterly so.” Alec grinned back. 

“I love you Alexander. I could and would never ever cheat on you. No matter how much it pains me but I will happily abstain myself from any sexual satisfaction if I could never touch you again. I only ever want you.” Magnus explained rubbing his cheek adoringly. 

“I love you too Magnus. So much. I thought you didn't liked me anymore” 

“Oh I always like you darling.” They smile at each other. 

Magnus leaned in to kiss him again. “Already?” Alec said teasingly. 

“Oh do you not know how long it has been since I had you, I can count you every single second!”

“You had me a moment ago!”

“And I will have you again in a moment.” Magnus grinned mischievously, leaning over him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me kudos and comments if I deserve it.  
> Prompt? Tell me in the comments.


End file.
